Reunion
by Keep Calm and Drarry On
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's waiting.. 'Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy outfit just for our freakin reunion'Rated T for foul language. Dedicated to xxlovelessxsoubixx again..


**Summary:** Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's waiting.. 'Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy outfit just for our freakin reunion?!'Rated T for foul language. Dedicated to xxlovelessxsoubixx again..

Ok, In here, Itachi is being killed for NO reason..

**BOLD-speech**

_Italic-thoughts.._

**Reunion**

**'Kami.. I never thought I would come back here..'**, Sasuke cursed, stepping into the gates of Konoha. Yes, the most powerful, most down-to-earth, most *HOTTEST*ninja is back in Konoha, and why wont he be? He had just killed his brother in the showdown, fighting over whatever they were fighting about.

He strolled around, wondering what should he do, he had escaped that fuck of a pervert child molester_'And I say Amen to that.. I nearly got freakin raped there..'_. At that moment somethingand ONLY that "thing"was on Sasuke's mind. _I wonder where he is now..It can't be that hard to see a blond with a black and orange t-shirt.._

_Hey.. Naruto's apartment is around here.. And it seems that no one except him lives here.. Guess he wanted to be alone or something.. _The Uchiha leaned against the post that was right behind him and WAITED. Ok, he did wanted to see the dobe's face when he realises that his best friend was back and in this outfit and NOT fighting.

_Knowing that dobe, he would probably have forgotten where he lived.. _Sasuke scoffed, which apparently got that smirk to work. After all this time, he has never smiled. Smirking is not considered in his kind of smiling. He then heard footsteps. **Nah, it couldn't be.. It could be an intruder 'cause I know, that fucked dobe would never come back this ear-**_Holy shit, it is him.. And he looks.. Wow, hot.. Wait, I'm not gay, how could I say that?_

**Sasuke? **The blond teen stopped in his tracks, not believing that his long lost friend was back. The Uchiha smirked once again **Yes, dobe, it's me..**

And then the young teen-Naruto-started sobbing.

And that got Sasuke shocked. He walked over and grabbed the boy by his t-shirt **Why the hell are you crying?! What the hell!?! Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy outfit just for our fucking reunion?! Kami, Naruto, what the fuck?!**

The dobe sniffed and pushed the Uchiha away **Sasuke, I don't care about your outfit, Kami, I never gave a fuck about outfits.. I'm crying because.. Because.. **By then, the blond threw his hands around the elder boy and cried onto his shoulder and those few words told into Sasuke's ear was all that gotten him to have an actual smile.

**Sasuke, I missed you.. The only reason I tried to bring you back is NOT because of Sakura.. I never liked her, I just sort of used her to get your attention. The reason is because.. I love you..**

Sasuke was just shocked. Never would he think that Naruto would be the one to say that to a guy first. But all he did was smile and embraced the loud knuckle-headed ninja, stroking his hair and all. **I love you too, dobe.. **

**E~N~D**

***....*- Yes I do like Sasuke, but not in a fangirl way.. I just like him cause I think Gaara kicks his ass..XD**

**A small chat..**

**Orochimaru: **Ok, first of all to get things straightened out, I am not a pervy child molester! The pervert is,in fact, my teammate, Jiraiya and the child molester is Michael Jackson!  
**Rukio: **Aww.. He insulted the guy that picks on little kids by touching their butts or something..-laughs-.................. Hey wait, how do you know Michael Jackson?

**Orochimaru: **The television in the akatsuki base which I sneaked into..  
**Pein: **So that's what happened!! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!  
**Rukio: **Oh wow.. I'm not even suppose to know those words much more say it..-blinks-

Read and review, reviewers are given **cookies freshly-baked **from the dark side and flamers... Flamers would you please don't even review and **get the hell** outta this page.. No one needs your insulting freaking comments.. **HMPH..**

**Orochimaru: **….She's pissed..-blinks-

**Pein: **WHATEVER MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!! I'M GONNA PWN YOU!!-grabs AK-47-

Ooooo.. Pwn..Own... Nigahiga's new vid.-laughs-

**And this is rushed since I just woke up and did it and finished under 30 mins.. **

**What do you think? Was it rushed?**


End file.
